The P30 Imaging Core is comprised of. Microscopic Imaging (Ml) and Functional Neurolmaging (FNI) components. The main goal of this Core is to integrate the material and human resources utilized by 17 individual NIH investigators at the University of Washington. This Core facilitates completion of funded research projects, forges collaboration among scientists, and stimulates novel scientific approaches. While research topics and scientific approaches used by these investigators are highly diverse, the tools they implement converge into two general categories. First, thirteen investigators (Ml component) rely on the ability to visualize and analyze microscopic images from non-human subjects to elucidate gross and fine structure, and molecular and functional attributes of tissues. A Staff Scientist serves to train participants on the effective use of existing instruments and software, to generate tools for new imaging needs, to maintain operation of imaging equipment, and to manage operation of the imaging facility. Second, four investigators (FNI component) use functional neuroimaging to test their hypotheses about human brain structure and function. A second Staff Scientist is employed to learn about current tools integrating fMRI data within 3-D anatomical brain models, to expand tools under development at the University of Washington for integrating fMRI data with other nervous system-derived data (ERP, MEG, FMRS), and to train users on Web-based tools for archiving and sharing digital images. The P30 Imaging Core increases efficiency and productivity of ongoing research at the University of Washington. Further, it provides a mechanism for investigators to apply modern imaging tools to their research.